Now I Know I Love You
by LlaraTheExplorer
Summary: The annual Skyloft Knight Ball is coming up, and every year, Zelda attends alone while Link catches up on his sleep. But can Karane and Pipit convince Link to man up and go with Zelda? A very cute, very fluffy one-shot! Takes place in the setting of Skyward Sword, but Zelda was never kidnapped. Read and review! Cover Art done by finni on DeviantArt!


**Hi there readers!**

**I just had my Prom not too long ago, so I guess that was the inspiration for this.**

**Very fluffy, very cute!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Link grinned as he looked at the doodle he had just completed on his paper. It was a drawing of him flying on his Loftwing. _And it's pretty awesome, if I do say so myself. _He felt a nudge on his arm. He looked over and Zelda was giving him that look. It was her look that said "Stop drawing and pay attention." He rolled his eyes at her but then grinned and nudged her to show he was kidding. She smiled and turned back to the front. _At least I'm not sleeping. Zelda never lets me._

They were in the Academy and Professor Owlan was teaching them about the history of Skyloft and the Surface. Link looked down at his paper again, which was half notes and half doodles. He glanced over at Zelda's paper, detailed notes in her flawless handwriting. _Din, she's so perfect._

A ball of paper hit Link in the back of the head, interrupting his fantasy. He turned around and saw Groose grinning at him, with Cawlin and Stritch chuckling beside him. Karane giggled at the expression on Link's face, and Pipit turned around to give all of them dirty looks for being disruptive.

It was a normal day at the Academy.

"Excuse me, Professor Owlan. I have an announcement." A deep voice boomed. Headmaster Gaepora, with his colorful robes and white hair, strolled into the classroom.

_Oh, this is new._

"Good morning, students." The Headmaster said. "I have quite the exciting announcement for you all today." He said, clasping his old hands and smiling.

"Link is leaving forever?" Groose said loudly from the back. Link picked up that same paper ball from earlier and chucked it right back at Groose. Link laughed as the ball bounced off his big nose. His smirk disappeared.

"Settle down, boys. You two need to be more respectful to each other. Anyway, it's that time of year again. The annual Skyloft Knight Ball is almost here!" The headmaster said, smiling again. "It will take place in a few weeks. You will be in charge of setting it up, but it's a fun night for everyone. Go with dates and have a lovely time! That's all for now, students. My apologies, Professor Owlan. Good day." The Headmaster nodded at the Professor and walked out of the classroom.

"Oh my, how exciting!" The Professor said. Karane and Zelda were grinning at each other from across the room.

"The girls are probably already planning what they're gunna wear," Groose said mockingly. Karane and Zelda both turned to glare at him. The other boys were silent.

Link felt another nudge on his arm. "Are you gunna go this year, Link?" He heard. He turned his head to see Zelda looking at him. _Goddesses, she's beautiful. Those eyes… _"You always skip it. You would have fun, you know! And then I wouldn't be stuck trying to avoid Groose…" Zelda was whispering.

It was a few moments before Link was capable of speaking. "I'll think about it." He said, smiling at her. Zelda's face lit up as she smiled.

Professor Owlan tapped his ruler on the front desk. "Enough, students. We must get back to the lesson." He turned back to the board with the diagram of the great Goddesses who created the realms, and Link turned back to his paper to doodle again, this time with a beautiful girl as his inspiration.

* * *

"Pipit!"

The older knight turned around to see Karane running toward him, her short brown hair flowing behind her. They had just gotten out of class and she had rushed to catch up to him.

He smiled. "Hi, Karane."

She smiled back, a little out of breath. "I don't have much time, Zelda's following close behind, but Link held her up to show her his drawings. I need a favor."

_She's cute when she's flustered. _"Anything."

"Talk to Link. If we don't push him, he'll never do anything about the ball, and Zelda deserves to enjoy herself this year." She pleaded, her hands together.

"Sure, that's easy. I gotta go now though, I'm going flying with the other Knights. I'll take care of it, Karane." She smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you!" She said enthusiastically. He was startled, but he responded quickly, hugging her back. After she let go, she ran off to go find Zelda, who was walking out of the classroom with Link.

* * *

"You think he'll ever get the hint?" Karane sighed as she braided Zelda's hair.

They sat in Zelda's room at the Academy. The boys were out getting practice flying on their Loftwings, and Zelda and Karane were studying their notes from earlier, talking about the ball in between questions. Karane wasn't going to tell Zelda what she and Pipit were doing.

"I don't know. I really hope Link finally goes, and if he does, which would be a miracle, I hope he asks me before Groose does. Next question, what's the name of the Goddess who rose Skyloft out of the Surface?" Zelda said, looking down at her paper.

"Hylia. We should set him up or something. Come up with some giant scheme to get him to ask you out. You look so bored every year, Zelda, and when you're not bored, you're frustrated because Groose keeps following you. It's about time you had fun at one of these balls." Karane said, tugging at the braid. "How many dragons were created to protect the land below?"

Zelda sighed. "Three. You're so right. I just wish he would ask me. Do you think he even likes me? He seems totally oblivious, to my feelings and probably his own as well."

Karane finished the braid, wrapping it with a hair tie. "He has to come to terms with his feelings eventually, Zelda, Pretty soon, he'll realize how deeply he's in love with you." Karane grinned, and poked Zelda's arm as she blushed.

* * *

Link smiled as the wind whipped through his hair. He stroked his Loftwing as they flew. The bird squawked happily. He was broken out of his thoughts as he heard a voice.

"Link!"

He turned to see Pipit coming in close with his Loftwing. Link slowed down and flew in closer.

"Yeah?"

"You should come this year, man."

Link scoffed. "Funny coming from you, Mr. All-Work-No-Play!" He turned to grin at Pipit.

Pipit sighed, but then smiled. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up. I'm serious though, man. Zelda wants to go every year, but she dreads going because you never go and Groose annoys her the entire time. You'll have fun and Zelda will be saved from Groose's big hair!"

Link laughed. "What makes you think I like her?"

Pipit gave Link the most incredulous look. "Pull over here." Pipit turned and landed on the little island they were flying above. Link angled down and landed next to him, hopping off the bird. Pipit walked up to him, disbelief still in his eyes. "You're kidding, right?"

Link shrugged. "She's my best friend."

Pipit stared at him. "You're totally oblivious. You don't even realize how much you like her."

"You're crazy, man."

Pipit grabbed his arm. "Listen to me. We've all seen the way you look at her. You always sit next to her and you get this funny look on your face when you see Groose trying to talk to her. Humor me for a minute. Tell me everything you like about Zelda. Why is she your best friend?"

Link sighed, but obliged. "She's smart and beautiful. Don't look at me like that, I can say good things about my best friend without you making assumptions. She's so much fun to talk to and hang out with. She supports me even though I don't deserve it because I'm lazy and she probably shouldn't be wasting her time with me. Everything about her is perfect, I love her smile, her laugh, her personality…" Link trailed off.

Pipit was just grinning. He could see that he had won. "See you at the ball, Link. Think of a creative way to ask her."

Pipit jumped on his bird and soared off, leaving Link to wonder what had just happened.

* * *

Zelda and Karane had just finished going through all the questions when they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Zelda called. She was surprised to see that it was Pipit.

"Hi, girls." He said, smiling. He walked over to Zelda's desk and turned the chair around to face the girls, and sat down.

"I just got done talking to Link." Zelda's mouth fell open and Karane smiled. "That's why I'm here. Link and I stopped to talk on an island. I started prodding him about the dance and about you." Pipit looked at Zelda. She blushed, and Pipit smiled. "He does like you, Zelda. He just didn't know it." Karane lightly punched Zelda in the arm.

"I told you so!" She said, grinning.

"I told him to list everything he liked about you, and by the time he'd been going for about a minute, I saw the realization hit his eyes. I just hope he has enough guts to ask you, Zelda. I'll see you later, Karane." Pipit smiled and stood up. He returned the chair to the desk and walked out.

"Zelda's gunna get a boyfriend…" Karane hummed. Zelda blushed and jabbed her in the leg.

"Ow!"

* * *

Link sat on top of the waterfall above Skyloft. No one else came up here, so this was a good place to think. He liked to watch the villagers walking around below.

He saw Groose, Cawlin and Stritch land on the main boardwalk and get off their Loftwings. He hadn't seen them flying around, they must have been causing trouble on Fun Fun Island. They like to mess with the guy who runs it.

He saw Pipit walking around Skyloft, surveying the area. Not much ever happened, but Pipit took his job seriously.

Then he saw Karane and Zelda coming out of the Academy building.

_Zelda…_

He liked her. He knew that now. He really, really liked her.

Farore, maybe he even loved her.

That scared him. What did he do?

_The Hero of Time has faced worse than this. Why are girls so hard for me? I'd probably have an easier time slaying a dragon…_

He knew he had to ask her to the ball. He should have done this sooner. In past years, she'd come running back to his room in the Academy, crying about how Groose had constantly pursued her at the dance. He would comfort her for hours and try to make her laugh, but he should have been there at the ball to protect her.

He knew what he needed to do. He needed to ask her, and he needed to do it in such a mind-blowing way that it would make up for his years of being insensitive. He needed to tell her how much he loved her and how her friendship is the only thing he has and he would never give it up.

He stood up, and ran toward the back of the waterfall island, jumping off. He whistled for his Loftwing and set a course for the Lumpy Pumpkin.

* * *

Link sat at one of the tables, waiting for Pipit to come.

He saw the yellow-clad teenager walk in the door, and waved him over.

"Hey, Link. What's up?"

"Hey, I have a question. You're planning on asking Karane, right?" Link said casually.

Pipit blushed slightly but then composed himself. "Um, yeah, why?"

"I have an idea. But I need your help." Link said, grinning. "How do you feel about getting the whole civilization of the Sky into a huge scheme to ask Zelda and Karane to the ball?"

* * *

A few days later, Pipit and Link had herded the whole village up to where the Goddess Statue sits and hidden them behind it. Thankfully it was a small village. They were to stay there quietly until they heard their cue.

"Zelda and Karane should be getting back from their flight any minute now, and Groose and his cronies are being distracted at the Lumpy Pumpkin. All the notes are in place, right?" Link asked.

Pipit nodded. "I've taken care of it."

"Good. So now, we wait."

* * *

Zelda laughed as she landed her Loftwing on the main dock of the island, with Karane following shortly after.

"That was an awesome flight!" Zelda said. "The wind felt great!"

"It totally did! I-" Karane stopped mid-sentence. She was staring at something.

"Karane?" Zelda turned to see where she was looking.

Only a few feet in front of them stood two sticks in the grass ahead of them, with a sheet of paper attached to each. The papers had their names on them.

Zelda approached the stick with her name on it, and Karane did the same. They opened the papers and found a different poem inside each one.

"_I'm not good at poetry_

_But follow the clues_

_Banana"_

At the bottom of the paper below the poem was a clue of where to go next. Zelda laughed out loud as she recognized the handwriting of the silly poem. It was like Link to write such a goofy thing. Zelda heard Karane read her poem out.

"_I want to see you standing at my side_

_So follow the clues through a bumpy ride_

_And soon I hope to make you mine."_

"That Pipit, what a romantic little dork." Karane said, smiling.

"Wow, yours is so much more romantic than mine." Zelda laughed. "But Link is fun and silly and that's what I like about him. Do we have the same clues?"

"Wait a second, Zelda." Karane paused. "It's too quiet."

Zelda looked around. Karane was right. Normally there were villagers walking and talking and laughing, and the sound of animals and Beedle's Airshop flying, but there was nothing. Skyloft was practically deserted. The wind whistled through the empty grass. It was almost eerie, the quietness of the island.

"Weird.." Zelda mused. "Oh well. Let's solve this clue." She opened her paper back up, smiling at Link's poem, and looked down at the clue.

"_You'll find your next clue where I fill up my hearts to devote them to you."_

"Fill up his hearts…?" Zelda said quietly. "Oh! The potion shop!"

"Of course!" Karane exclaimed.

Together they ran off to the Skyloft Market. They grinned as they ran, excited about the hunting and chasing they were going to have to do, and fantasizing about what lay at the end of it. It was deserted inside too. All the counters were abandoned, nobody sitting in any chairs. Zelda and Karane walked in quietly, looking around nervously.

"Oh, look there." Karane said quietly. Her finger brought Zelda's attention to two white papers taped inside the huge empty Red Potion sales jar.

Zelda pulled off the one with her name on it, just like the first time. She opened it to find another poem from Link.

"_You've made it this far_

_I like that you're smart_

_Refrigerator"_

Zelda giggled again, and turned to Karane to read hers.

"_Now you've found the first clue_

_But before it's time to say adieu_

_There are more things you must do."_

Karane and Zelda looked at each other and grinned. "This is awesome. Who knew those guys had it in them?" Karane said, nudging Zelda. "Let's look at the next clue!"

"_The next clue lies somewhere forbidden but it couldn't be kept hidden."_

"Somewhere forbidden…" Zelda said, thinking. "Ummm…"

"The girl's dorms?" Karane suggested. "The boys come over to see us all the time even though they're not supposed to."

Zelda grinned. "Let's go find out!"

Leaving the Market, they trudged off down the path to the Knight Academy. Upon entering, it was deserted here as well. All the doors to the bedrooms were open but no one was inside. The classroom was exactly like it had been earlier when they were in class. Nothing had moved, the place was totally empty.

"Let's just head on upstairs to our rooms." Zelda said nervously. It really was getting weird.

They climbed up the stairs and sure enough, the same white papers were taped to each of their doors. Zelda ran to her door and pulled it off, Karane going quickly to her own door.

"_This probably doesn't make sense_

_But I really like you even though I never knew it but I've always really liked you anyway_

_Potato"_

"Smooth, Link, smooth." She couldn't hold back the blush that tinted her cheeks.

"_I've always thought you were great_

_And I'd like to take you on a date_

_Most would say that this is fate."_

Karane's whole face went red, and Zelda grinned. "Clue time!" She opened her paper again and looked toward the bottom. "This is fun."

"_Your next clue lies in a place where our loved ones are remembered to live on forever."_

"The graveyard…" Karane said quietly.

"Yeah…" Zelda whispered.

Karane took Zelda's hand and they walked slowly toward the graveyard. It was on the other side of the island, so they walked for several minutes. Zelda was quiet.

When they arrived, they saw Karane's letter taped to the tree, and they saw Zelda's letter taped to a gravestone. Zelda approached it, kneeling down in front.

_Mom._

Zelda's eyes brimmed with tears as she ran her hand down the tombstone. She lifted the paper off gently with her other hand.

"_Your mom will always be with you_

_And if you'd give me permission_

_I'd like to be there for you too."_

Zelda sobbed. This was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said or done for her since her mom died. Karane put her hand on Zelda's shoulder, standing her up and pulling her into a hug. "You're lucky to have him, Zellie." She whispered.

Zelda pulled back and smiled at Karane. "I know." She wiped away her tears and hugged the letter to her chest. "What does yours say?"

"_When one day this life ends_

_I'll ask that the Goddess sends_

_Blessings upon your heart to mend."_

"These boys are really pulling our heartstrings, aren't they?" Zelda said, smiling.

"They definitely are. But these poems are the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Me too. Let's look at the next clue." Zelda opened her paper, skimming the poem once more with a smile, then looking down to the clue.

"_The next clue lies in a place where I gather the skills to protect you from the monsters."_

"These are too easy. That's the sword training building next to the Academy." Karane grinned. Then she frowned. "That's on the other side of Skyloft again!"

Zelda groaned. "They love making us run around."

After another few minutes, they arrived at the door to the building. It was open. They pushed the doors in, but no one was there. Then they saw the two white papers taped to the log dummies. Zelda ran to hers taped to the swinging log, and Karane ran to hers taped to the thrust dummy.

"_Since that day I was left alone_

_You've been there for me day and night_

_And there's no one I value more than you."_

Tears once again appeared in Zelda's eyes. Link had lost both of his parents long before Zelda lost her Mom. _He only has me. No one else. _Karane then opened her own.

"_As long as I patrol the sky_

_And nothing ever passes me by_

_Ever with me I hope you'll lie."_

"These are all going on my wall." Karane said after reading hers out.

"Mine too." Zelda sighed with contentment. "Do you think there are many more? We've been at this for a while…"

"Let's read the next clue and find out."

"_Your final destination is a special place where you and I always liked to meet."_

"Well, Link and I meet up at a lot of places, but I suppose that the only one that could be defined as special, more special than the rest, would be the Goddess Statue?"

"That fits too. It's an appropriate place for a big surprise."

Zelda grinned. "Let's go then!"

Going hand in hand again, they ran into the lower level of the Academy, went upstairs, and exited onto the roof, running over to the large stairs leading to the top of the island. The excitement built up as they ran upstairs, anxiously awaiting their surprise.

* * *

"They're coming!" Link whispered to Pipit and to the group around them as they heard the girls coming up the stairs. "Positions!"

A giant sign was hanging from the hands of the Goddess Statue, and Link and Pipit were standing underneath. Link was holding the harp that Zelda had used in the Ceremony, and the villagers were waiting behind the statue for their signal.

"This is it…" Pipit whispered.

And then the girls were there. Standing at the top of the stairs, the only thing they could see was the sign that said "Zelda and Karane, go to the ball with Link and Pipit?" and underneath the sign were those silly men they loved so much.

They were about to run to the boys when Link suddenly strung a chord on the harp. Immediately afterward, picking up the clue, a chorus began harmonizing from the back of the statue. One by one the villagers came out and stood behind Link and Pipit as the boys began to sing.

Link strung the notes while he and Pipit sang the melody, and the villagers provided the background chorus. Zelda and Karane were awestruck. They stood still just listening. The boys had taken one of their songs of legend and changed the words around. The sound was beautiful. The harmonizing of the village and the beautiful singing left them unable to move or speak, and finally the last line of the song was sung.

"_Oh-oh-oh, won't you, share this moment, with me."_

The last chord was struck, and then all went quiet.

The girls stood unmoving, their mouths on the floor. But before anything else could happen, the villagers began singing again. They hummed a unison tune and walked slowly around the four teenagers, passing them and descending away from the statue and down the stairs, leaving the four teenagers alone at the statue. Pipit walked up to Karane and took her hand, leading her behind the statue to give each couple a moment alone.

Once alone, Zelda ran at Link, but he was prepared. He already had laid the harp gently on the ground and smoothly caught Zelda in his arms. He spun her around once and then set her down slowly, but his arms didn't loosen their hold. He tightened, keeping her body pressed against his. They stood like that for several moments, his forehead lying against hers. Then they separated, and he reached out and took both of her hands.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, I'm sorry for leaving you with Groose, I'm sorry for everything. I should have been there for you more, I should have told you sooner how I fe-"

He was cut off as Zelda stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. He responded immediately, but it was a short kiss.

"It's okay. Those poems you wrote me were wonderful. No one's ever done anything so sweet for me before."

"Oh please." Link laughed. "You don't need to pretend. They were bad, I know…"

Zelda pouted. "No, they were cute!" Her face went serious. "And the thing with my mom… thank you…"

Link released her hands and pulled her into his arms. "You're the only thing I have in this world, and I love everything about you. I've always thought you were beautiful and perfect, and yet I never realized how much I loved you. I don't know how I didn't, but I do and I always have. Thank you for being there after I lost my parents too." He was speaking quietly into her hair, but she could hear every word as she began to cry.

Link pulled back and looked at her. "Now, none of that, my love." He put his hands on the sides of her head and leaned down to kiss her tears.

Zelda looked up and him and smiled. "Who knew you could be such a romantic little dork?"

He grinned. "I'll always be your romantic little dork, anytime you need me. If you'll say yes to being my date to the ball, of course."

"Oh!" She laughed. "I totally forgot about that! Of course I will. Your song was beautiful, by the way."

"Thanks." Link barely finished the word before Zelda grabbed his hand and pulled him to the goddess statue, pressing them against it and listening.

"-poems were amazing." Karane was saying.

"I think you're amazing." Pipit said.

"You're a naughty girl," Link whispered in Zelda's ear as they eavesdropped. Zelda grinned up at him. Then they heard a small kissing noise and Zelda's grin got bigger. She was satisfied, so she pulled Link away, still holding onto his hand.

"I just wanted to know what they were doing," Zelda said innocently, squeezing Link's hand as they walked away from the Statue. He rolled his eyes at her playfully, then leaned down to kiss the top of her head. Then a thought came to Zelda.

"So, are we like, dating now?"

* * *

Two weeks passed, and the dance was only a day away. It was a Friday and they were sitting in class at the Academy. The last two weeks had been spent in preparation at the dance, and it was all set up for tomorrow. The new couples had found much joy in their relationships and were excited for the dance. Professor Owlan was going on and on once more, and Link was holding Zelda's hand under the table. It worked out fine, because he was left handed and she was right handed.

Class ended, and the two stood up, hands still entwined.

"So, Zelda…" A voice said behind them. Link silently groaned, and Zelda tensed. They turned around to see Groose, seeming blind to their entwined hands. "I've been trying to get a chance to talk to you for a while now, but I can never seem to find you when you're either not doing something or when you're not with this twerp." Groose gestured toward Link, and the couple frowned. "You've always seemed to avoid me in past years, but not this time. You're my date to the ball this year, gorgeous." He smirked and smoothed his hair.

Link opened his mouth to speak angrily but Zelda held up her hand and spoke instead. "No, Groose. Link asked me and I'm going with him this year."

Groose was silent for a moment. "He never goes; he can't show you a party like I can. We'll have a good time." He said, winking at her. She grimaced in disgust. "When did he even ask you? This kid doesn't have the guts, and I would have put a stop to it."

"That's exactly why I made sure you wouldn't be there." Link said calmly. "I asked her two weeks ago while you were out at the Lumpy Pumpkin with the large supply of pumpkin soup I paid for in advance to keep you busy." Link smirked.

Groose was angry now. "You can't escape me forever, Zelda. Soon you'll be mine." He stomped away, his cronies following behind.

Zelda rolled her eyes, and Link released a slow, steamy breath. He looked down at her with a sympathetic smile. "Forget about him. The ball is tomorrow and it's going to be a great night. I love you." He kissed her forehead. She smiled as she leaned against him, but he pulled back.

"Sorry, love. Me and Pipit are going flying now, give you girls some time to get ready for the dance tomorrow. See you later." He took her chin in his hands, gave her a peck on the lips, and was gone. Zelda headed off to Karane's room to talk about their dresses, barely able to contain her happiness about how magical these last two weeks have been.

* * *

Link looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't used to dressing like this. He fidgeted with his tie and his suitcoat, wishing he could put his green garb back on. He had to look nice standing next to Zelda. _She'll look beautiful, as usual._

He looked at his weirdly slick hair that Pipit had attempted to smooth down. He sighed and ran his hand through it, ruffling it just enough. It looked better this way, and Zelda liked his messy hair. Pipit wouldn't be happy, but he might be distracted with Karane.

He looked out the window, and saw that the sun was setting. _Time to go._

He stepped outside his room, and Pipit was waiting for him. Pipit rolled his eyes when he saw Link's hair, but didn't say anything. They started climbing the stairs to get to the girl's doors. Both of them were in Zelda's room, so Pipit didn't bother heading to Karane's room. Link knocked on Zelda's door. A gasp and then a quiet squeal could be heard from behind, but he supposed that they managed to compose themselves, because it was quiet until the door opened.

Link was speechless. Zelda's blonde hair still flowed around her face, just the way he liked it, but the top half of it was bound up around her head in an elegant fashion and the hair that was still down had little curls near the bottom. _Wow, that's cute. _Her dress, long and white, had ruffles on the skirt and had sparkles on the top that glittered when she walked. It was beautiful. It had short, miniature sleeves that glittered as well. _Stunning._

Karane stepped out, wearing a long purple dress. It was simpler, yet elegant. It flowed down to her feet, with sparkles also near the top, and a simple bottom that wrapped around her legs. It also had miniature sleeves, which her hair, not in its usual pigtails, flowed on top of, also with little curls at the bottom.

"Look at you two, wearing suits!" Zelda giggled.

"Err… um… I…" Link tried.

"You look beautiful, Karane." Pipit said. She blushed.

Link, still staring at Zelda, composed himself and tried again. "I… You look stunning, my love." She smiled and walked up to him. He took her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Oh, get a room, you two." Pipit groaned. Karane rolled her eyes at him and pulled his face down to meet hers.

Soon, they were walking down to the training building. The logs are cleared out and the room is decorated, and it actually makes a pretty suitable ballroom. Lights were strung around, and the teachers were waiting for the couples to arrive. Groose, Cawlin and Strich were already there, at the food table. At the sight of him, Zelda clung to Link's arm.

"Don't worry. This year, things will be different." Link whispered down to her.

The four of them danced until a slow song came on, and then they broke off into couples. Link took Zelda by the hand and the waist and pulled her in close. That was when he got a warning look from her father, so he put a little more space between them. Zelda sighed, she liked being up close to him. She released his hand and put both her arms around his neck. He reciprocated the action and wrapped both of his arms around his waist, and they swayed like that with their foreheads together for what seemed like an eternity, until the song was over.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Link whispered. Zelda nodded, and they escaped outside the doors.

They walked to the other side of Skyloft and strolled along the river that runs through that half of Skyloft.

"I'm gunna take you to my secret spot." He said, grinning. She yelped in surprise when he picked her up bride style, started running toward the boardwalk, and jumped off. She almost screamed, except Link's loftwing appeared underneath them, and she was sitting in his arms in the sky. They flew quietly, since they were breaking the rules. The bird turned around and angled toward the waterfall island, landing on it. Link carried Zelda off the bird, and he flew away.

"This is where I come when I want to think." Link said quietly.

"It's beautiful," Zelda breathed. "You can see the whole of Skyloft up here. I can even see the Lumpy Pumpkin back there!" He took her hand and let her to the front of the island, where they sat with their feet off the edge. They could see the lights coming from the 'ballroom' over on the other side of the island. "This is incredible, Link."

She scooted over so they were sitting hip to hip, and they sat there together for a long while, just enjoying each other's company. Zelda reached over and put her hand on his leg, leaning closer and looking at him. Realizing what she wanted, he scooted back, opened his legs, lifted her up and brought her into his arms. As she sat with her back against his chest and his arms around her stomach, she was content.

After another long while, she heard Link's voice. "We should probably get back now. Your father might kill me if I hide you from him any longer."

They stood up, and he picked her up once more. Soon, the Loftwing carried them to the doors of the 'ballroom', and they entered again. Her father looked at them suspiciously, but they walked over to socialize with Karane and Pipit. They spent the rest of the night dancing and laughing.

Link and Zelda enjoyed every slow dance, breathing each other in. After many long years of not being together, they finally had each other.

But the night had to end. Groose stormed out at the end of the dance with his followers, angry that Zelda had never been alone for him to go after. The two couples walked out together. As they got to the Academy, they walked the girls upstairs.

Standing in front of Zelda's door, Link pressed her against it and kissed her deeply for a few moments before stopping for air. They remained in each other's arms.

"Thank you, Link. For coming and being there for me." Zelda whispered.

Link nuzzled her face with his nose, and she giggled. "I should have done this a lot sooner."

Reluctantly, they parted, and Link headed downstairs. He went into his room and changed into his casual clothing. He sat on his bed, but surprisingly, he didn't want to sleep. After an amazing night of spending it all with Zelda, how could he just let it all end?

He came to a quick decision.

He waited until the Professor finished his routine of making sure everyone was in their rooms, and a few minutes later, after stuffing his bed, he crept outside his room and went upstairs. He knew he couldn't knock. Her father had super sensitive ears. So he slipped a piece of paper under her door. He heard shuffling, and then the movement of the paper. Then, the door quietly opened, and Zelda's arm shot out and pulled him inside, shutting the door quietly.

"What are you doing?" Zelda whispered.

"After we had such a magical day, I didn't feel right about letting it all just end so suddenly." He shrugged. "It sounded better in my head."

"You could get in serious trouble, you know."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

She looked nervous, but then out of nowhere, it changed to a mischievous grin. "Come on, then." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her bed.

She lay down, and he lay down in the small spot next to her. It was a small bed, so they were very close. He took advantage of this and wrapped his arms around her. With her snuggling into his chest, he pulled the blankets over them, kissed Zelda's forehead, and had the best night's sleep that he could ever remember having.

* * *

**Finished!**

**I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you liked reading it!**

**Review please!**


End file.
